Avoiding Me Over Breakfast
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?" he smirked at her.  She considered, tilting her head to the side, before smirking back and getting into his limo. What would have happened if Blair had gotten into Chucks limousine in Seventeen Candles.
1. Avoiding Me Over Breakfast

**Avoiding me over breakfast**

**Summary: "Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?" he smirked at her. She considered, tilting her head to the side, before smirking back and getting into his limo. What would have happened if Blair had gotten into Chucks limousine in Seventeen Candles. **

**I really hope you all like this story. I don't know whether to make it a one-shot or a multi chaptered fic. Let me know!**

Blair Waldorf slipped on her wide, black, Dolce and Gabana sunglasses and took off her in-mourning fascinator-like headband. She smiled with satisfaction as the morning sunlight hit her face as she walked down the steps of the old church on 15th street. Her conscience was finally clear, there was no guilt remaining from the unspeakable acts of the night before. In a certain limo. With a certain infamous playboy. After dancing at a certain less-than-reputable club. Yes, no guilt. God himself had reassured her that as long as she kept away from said playboy with the dark hair and rough voice, she would be perfectly fine. Now to spend the rest of her day planning how to get Nate Archibald, love of her life, to agree to be her boyfriend again, without her actually having to ask. Lost in thought, the brunette did not notice the sleek, black limousine that was approaching from the other end of the street. As she thought about what tone she would use when she called him and asked him how he was, the limousine drew up beside her. Seeing the car out of the corner of her eye, Blair stopped and glared at the tinted window, which slowly wound down to reveal the slightly tanned face topped with the carefully ruffled hair and piercing brown eyes that was Chuck Bass.

He was wearing his customary smirk that she had once found revolting, but now found almost charming, to her disgust. What was wrong with her? So she had lost her virginity to him after dancing for him in a strip club. That didn't mean she should suddenly feel any differently towards him than she did yesterday. She had had sex with him out of revenge on Nate, something she sincerely regretted, especially since she wanted to get back with Nate. So there was absolutely NO reason why she should feel a lurch in her stomach at the sight of his smirk, or want to run her hand through his dark, messy hair. Or kiss his soft lips. No, no she wouldn't think like that. Her heart belonged to Nate. She sent Chuck her most scornful glare, "go _away_ Chuck. I've been given orders practically from god himself to avoid you." She desperately wanted him to say something that signified that last night hadn't been just sex for him, like she knew it hadn't been for her. But he was Chuck Bass, and she knew the best she'd get was a smirk and a dirty joke that she would feel embarrassed by.

"Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?" he smirked at her. She considered, tilting her head to the side, before smirking back and getting into his limo.

This was reckless, even for her. There was no reason for her to have gotten into the limo, yet here she was. Sitting on the very seat where Chuck had taken where she had been throwing at Nate for so long.

She turned to see him watching her, almond eyes smouldering, and felt the lurch in her stomach again. Last night he had been looking at her with the same expression on his face as he had told her that she was amazing. Then she had leaned forward and kissed him. And he had asked her, "Are you sure?" something she knew he had never asked a girl before. She knew he was remembering it too and she felt herself flush under his gaze.

She hardly knew what was happening as he moved slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving hers and before she knew it she had leant forward to meet his mouth with hers.

His lips pushed against hers harshly, and she let out a moan of satisfaction. She kissed him back feverishly and he pulled her onto his lap, winding his arms around her waist. Just as his tongue entered her mouth, Arthur's voice called from the driver's seat, "Mr Bass we have arrived." Blair started to pull away but Chuck's arms had her in an iron hold. She gave in and locked her arms around his neck. Chucks hands went slowly up her legs to where the top of her thigh-length stockings ended and kept going up, touching the very tops of her legs, the edge of her la perlas. She moaned and pulled at the buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest hair. She had pulled his shirt off and her hands had gone to his buckle before she realised he was chuckling into her mouth. She pulled away and glared at him. "What, Chuck?" He smirked at her, "nothing, Waldorf. I'm just enjoying the skill with which your hands undid my buttons." She opened her mouth to retort but he sucked on her lip and she melted into his kiss again.

Nate Archibald knocked on the door of Chuck's hotel suite, needing someone to talk to, or more accurately, get high with. Chuck opened the door, looking very ruffled and in his dressing gown made of purple silk. "Err... is this a bad time man?" Nate enquired, "Is she anyone you can get rid of? Cos I kinda need to 'talk'" Chuck's expression went through a few different changes. "Actually Nathaniel, I actually slept last night. I am just having breakfast with a friend. But feel free to come in and join."

Blair watched as Chuck pulled open the door to reveal Nate, who looked shocked to see her there. She continued eating her croissant calmly.

"What's she doing here, man?" she heard Nate hiss at Chuck, and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Nate, let's be civil shall we?" she smirked at him. "Since Chuck and I are having breakfast and you interrupted, it's only fair that you be polite. Would you like a croissant? Bass was quite the pig, there's only one left."

Chuck sat back down next to Blair, and when Nate wasn't looking, whispered in her ear, "well of course I'm a pig; you've given me a healthy appetite with our morning activity." She smirked at him and kissed his ear.

Nate left after only half an hour, since Chuck and Blair were clearly in their own little world full of private jokes that Nate did not understand.

Blair sighed and stood up, "I should be leaving too Bass. I have a party to organise for tonight."

Chuck kissed her neck and ran his hands up her waist to the buttons on her shirt, "or you could stay with me a while longer." He murmured.

She giggled in a very un-Blair-like way and nodded.

**So that's it.**

**Review please! I'd like to know whether you like it and/or you think it should be multi chaptered or just a one shot.**

**XOXO, Lissa **


	2. Happy Birthday B

**So the response was that I should make this a multi-chaptered fic! **

**So here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Enjoy...**

**Avoiding me over breakfast**

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday B...**

Blair smiled at her hairdresser, Manuel, in the mirror. Her hair looked perfect. He smiled back, "You look very beautiful, Miss Blair." His accent was French, as the Waldorfs had him employed from Nice in the south of France. Blair had been going to Manuel since she was 10, and she would not have trusted anyone else to do her hair for her 17th birthday party.

She was almost complete. Her hair was done, styled carefully in a special kind of bun, and she was wearing her gorgeous black dress. She wasn't wearing any jewellery as she was hoping to get something from Tiffany's to complete her outfit. Her makeup artist was due in five minutes, and then she would be complete. Usually she would have her best friend Serena by her side, but she needed to clear her thoughts and she didn't need Serena's chatter to distract her.

Her phone rang, and her heart jumped, she immediately thought of the person that she had needed to clear her thoughts about: Charles Bartholomew Bass. Ugh. But, it was... Nate. Blair hesitated before picking up the phone. Sighing, she pressed the accept button. "Nate. What do you want?" her tone was flat and unfriendly. There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, "Blair. I was thinking that maybe we rushed the break up. I mean, I was really stressed, and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just- I mean- after everything we've been through, shouldn't we give it another shot?"

This morning before she had run into Chuck, Blair would have jumped at the chance to get back together with Nate, especially as he had made the first move, something totally unprecedented for him. But now, she had felt something totally different from all the hard-work-no-pleasure relationship that she and Nate had had. She knew the way she felt about Nate wasn't the way you were supposed to feel about your boyfriend. So Blair Waldorf took a deep breath and made the hardest decision of her life, "No Nate. I don't think that's a good idea." There was a pause, and then Nates voice came through the phone sounding surprised and, oddly, relieved, "I don't understand Blair. I thought you loved me."

"I did love you Nate, but you didn't love me. Actually, I have to get ready for my party now; the makeup artist is here. Goodbye Nate."

Blair and Serena sat side by side, sipping martinis and nibbling on their sushi. Around them, the social elite of the Upper East Side, drank, ate, danced and flirted. "Oh look, there's Chuck. Ugh. I can't believe you invited him, B!" Blair glanced around, trying to be subtle, but when she spotted the dark figure of Chuck Bass his eyes were already trained on her, eyeing her outfit with an appreciative smirk. Ignoring her heart, which had just skipped a beat, she turned back to Serena, saying "well if I didn't invite him, he would have come anyway. So why not?" Serena gave her an odd look, but said nothing, simply getting up and going towards Kati and Iz, who were dressed identically.

Blair headed to the balcony, knowing that if she waited there long though, he would find her. Sure enough, she had only being standing alone for about three minutes, when she felt his presence on the balcony, as well as the smell of alcohol and cigarettes as well as the odour that was simply Chuck Bass. "What are you doing out here all alone?" his voice was quiet, and filled with a little bit of concern. She turned around slowly, as if she hadn't known he was there. "Go away Chuck." She said, managing to make her voice sound irritated. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, both their phones went off, signalling a Gossip Girl blast. Sliding open her phone, Blair couldn't believe it when she saw a post accompanying a photo of Nate hugging a blonde girl that looked suspiciously like Jennifer Humphrey. How could he have moved on so quickly? He clearly didn't care about her at all, and probably never had. He might even have been seeing this Jenny girl behind her back!

She turned towards the door to see the entire room inside looking at her. Embarrassment coloured her face bright pink and she ran inside to one of the bedrooms, locking the door behind her. Throwing herself down on the bed, sobs of humiliation and anger ran through her body. How could Nate do this to her! He was supposed to be the gentleman. Now it seemed he was officially just another Upper East Side playboy. There was a knock on the door, "Go away S." She snarled angrily.

"It's not S."

Blair got up and, wiping her eyes, opened the door to reveal a concerned Chuck Bass, who wasn't even smirking at her. "I'm not in the mood Chuck." She said, but nevertheless, let him inside the room. He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair, "I have something for you. Maybe it can salvage the night."

She rolled her eyes, "Chuck, that's gross. I just told you that I'm not in the mood." His smirk returned and he raised an eyebrow at her, "What makes you think that I meant that, Waldorf? I didn't realise your mind was so one-track..." he smiled at her disgust, then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. He handed it to her, and she opened it, revealing The Erikson Beamon necklace: a piece of jewellery she had been admiring in Tiffany's for a while. That afternoon she had finally decided to buy it for herself, the sales assistant in Tiffany's had told her that it had been reserved. This had put Blair in furious mood, and she had stormed out of Tiffany's. Returning to the present, she realised Chuck was waiting for a reaction. She smiled softly at him and whispered, "Chuck... I..."

He placed it around her neck and then kissed her shoulder, "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty..." he whispered into her shoulder.

She stroked his cheek and he tilted his face up to just a few centimetres from hers, with the look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Before anything could happen she whispered, "Nate called."

His expression immediately changed, his face assumed an uncaring expression and when he replied his voice was full of indifference. "So what, are you two getting back together?"

She shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting to tell him that her feelings for him might have made up her mind to not get back with Nate.

Chuck however seemed to take this as an affirmative, and his tone grew angry, "Blair, why the hell would you get back with him? After everything he's done to you? He treats you like shit. He doesn't deserve you!"

She looked at him, glaring. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend!" she said, irritated.

But Chucks scoff was a little less than convincing, "Please. You forget who you're talking to."

She narrowed her eyes, her suspicions aroused. "So do you." She paused, "Do you, like me...?"

Chuck was silent for a while then he almost snapped back at her, "Define like."

"Oh my god! You have to stop!" Blair couldn't believe her ears, this was not happening.

"You think I like it? I can't eat, I can't sleep. I feel like there's something in my stomach... Fluttering."

"Butterflies?" Chuck Bass did _NOT_ have butterflies about her! Although if she had to admit, what he was describing was actually similar to how she felt about him.

"I... I don't know what to say, Chuck." Her cheeks felt slightly pink.

Chuck seemed to come to himself and he said nastily, "and I thought you had a brain, Waldorf. I guess I was wrong."

He got off the bed and, opening the door, went back into the party.

Blair cautiously opened the door and peered out. Her party was still in full swing, nobody had even noticed she was gone. Not even Serena had bothered to come and check up on her. Feeling a twinge of annoyance, Blair went and seated herself at the bar, ordering an apple martini. She spotted Serena playing guitar hero with Vanessa, Dan Humphrey's best friend. Ugh. How dare Serena bring those Brooklynites to _her_ party? She had a reputation to uphold. And they were disgustingly boho. She downed her martini and ordered another one.

Five martinis later –or was it six—Blair was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with some guy who smelled as much of alcohol as she did. She squinted up at him; thinking that anyone who smelled of scotch that much must be Chuck. But her dance partner was so much ore ordinary than Chuck; he had light brown hair and grey eyes. She frowned at him, "you're not Chuck. What am I doing with you?" her voice slurred slightly and her dance partner also frowned.

"Who is Chuck? And you came up to me and started dancing. Who am I to resist a hot chick?" She scowled at him and was about to correct him for referring t her as a 'chick', when the familiar dark voice said without the slightest slur, "Chuck Bass. Step away from Blair if you please."

Blair giggled and stumbled slightly towards chuck, throwing her arms around his neck, "Chuck," she greeted, tilting her head up to see him properly and smiling. Chuck smirked at her, "Waldorf. You appear to be drunk."

She shook her head and giggled again, "I'm not drunk, silly chuck! I just..." she frowned, "had too many martinis." He chuckled, "Yes B, that's what I mean by drunk. Here, let me get you to my limo. Somewhere for you to lie down."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his limo, while she giggled and made silly comments such as 'why am I so high off the ground' and 'ooh I feel dizzy Chuck!'

Sitting her in his limo, he smiled and slid in next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So B, what should we do now?"

She gave him a coy smirk and pulled him closer, "I have a few ideas..."


	3. STD's?

**Chapter 3: What's gotten into you, B?**

**So the first part of this chapter is M rated... **

**Enjoy**

She pulled him on top of her and pressed her lips to his, running her hand through his hair. Chuck repositioned himself so that he wasn't crushing her and placed kisses along her neck, his hands running all over her body, making their way up to her boobs, cupping them and massaging slowly. Blair moaned and pulled his mouth to hers again, licking his bottom lip and letting his tongue into her mouth. She pulled his tie off and undid the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his chest hair before using it to pull him closer. She kissed his neck and his hands stopped massaging her breasts and went to the buttons on her dress, undoing them and pulling it off completely, leaving her dressed only in her la perlas underwear. She pushed her dress off onto the floor of the car before her hands went to his belt and started unbuckling it. She pulled his pants off, her hands pulling at them almost eagerly, leaving Chuck smirking at her till she covered his mouth with hers. He was left in his boxers and it was obvious he was excited. His hands went behind her and unhooked her bra with practised ease. His mouth kissed her neck and then her collarbone before moving to her breasts. He slid his tongue over one, while massaging the other one gently, leaving Blair in a state of pleasure. While he sucked gently on her nipples, she threaded her hands through his hair and moaned slightly. She reached down and removed his boxes, feeling him hard against her and his hands then went down to remove her underwear. He pushed inside her, leaving her gasping, and for what seemed so long she was filled with blind pleasure as he filled her. Then it was over and they were both panting and as she looked into his eyes, she felt something lurch inside of her. The feeling of something new and exciting happening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXO

"Blair, where were you last night? I went to your room to find you, and you were gone" Serena's tone was worried, but Blair rolled her eyes before snapping her phone shut, not listening to the rest of the message. Sure Serena had been _so _worried that she played air guitar with Vanessa! The only person that had cared was Chuck. Her heart sped up and she smiled softly at the thought of Chuck. Although her feelings for him were totally involuntary, she was finding it hard to see anything wrong with what they were doing. But it was thanksgiving, and she did need to make up with Serena as her family was coming over for dinner. So an hour later when Serena opened Blair's bedroom door to find her painting her nails and reading vogue, Blair made sure she had a smile on her face.

"B! Didn't you get my message! I was so worried about you last night!" Serena exclaimed, her tone reproachful. Blair gave a convincing gasp, "Omg S! I'm so sorry. My phone is flat." Serena sat down on the bed and put an arm around Blair as though she still needed comforting, "Blair, I'm so sorry about what happened with Nate." Blair had completely forgotten the Nate situation, and now she remembered that it was the reason she had spent the night with Chuck. "Oh Serena its fine. I'm totally over Nate anyway. He never cared about me so what is the point?" She smiled at Serena, who looked taken aback.

"But Blair... you _love_ Nate! You have since we were little kids."

"Yes I did love him Serena, but I don't anymore. Chuck showed me that-

"Chuck! What about Chuck? What did he do to you?"

"Chuck didn't _do_ anything to me. He showed me that Nate never really cared about me. Not the way-"she broke off, looking confused. Serena's eyes narrowed, trying to put two and two together.

She gasped suddenly, "_Blair!_ You did not sleep with Chuck Bass!"

Blair looked Serena in the eye, "So what if I did! I slept with him three times actually. And he..." her voice faltered slightly, "cares about me." Serena gaped at her, what had happened to the Blair the pristine girl that would never have sex with someone as dirty and STD infected as Chuck? "You slept with him three times Blair! What has gotten into you?" Before her friend could answer, she exclaimed, "and did I just hear you say that he _cares_ about you? Chuck doesn't care about anyone Blair! What are you thinking! I thought better of you."

Blair stood up, furious. How dare Serena speak to her like that, after all the less-than-reputable things she had done! She had absolutely no right to speak to act so superior, when she was basically a moral slut.

"Oh I'm so sorry Serena, miss well behaved good morals. You are such a hypocrite! Remember when you slept with MY boyfriend? Well that's so much worse than what I did so don't act so morally superior. Especially when we both know you're basically a slut!" Blair screeched across the room at Serena who simply turned around and slammed the door behind her as she left. Blair rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed and resumed painting her nails.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

"Serena?" Blair sobbed into the phone

"Blair, what's wrong?" Serena immediately answered, completely forgetting their fight

"I... I had a... relapse." She whispered the last word so quietly and began to weakly cry on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my gosh B. It's going to fine. I'll be right over." Serena hung up and Blair sank back onto the bathroom floor.

Fifteen minutes later the leggy blonde pushed open the door to see her friend looking small and defeated, hugging her knees, on the bathroom floor. Tears trickled down Blair's face and her makeup was a mess.

Serena went to her and put her arm around the other girl and whispered comforting nothings into Blair's ear until the other girl was all cried out, and sat up, wiping her eyes.

"What happened Blair? It wasn't because of our fight was it..?" Serena's voice was filled with concern for her best friend.

Blair shook her head, "No. My mother lied to me. Daddy wasn't coming. Mother lied to him and said... I was too angry with him and I didn't want to see him. And then I ate... A whole apple pie and I just felt so fat." She sniffed and leant her head on Serena's shoulder.

They sat there for a while, the blonde and the brunette, before Serena helped Blair up and ran a shower for her, as Blair had so many times for Serena.

Half an hour later a refreshed and determined looking Blair emerged from her penthouse, dressed in neat clothes, and arm in arm with Serena. "I'm going to go and see Doctor Ostroff right now" Blair told her friend. Serena nodded and hugged her, "Do you want me to come with B?" she smiled. Blair shook her head, "Thank you, but this is something I need to d on my own." Serna nodded, and the girls parted ways.

Blair exited the Ostroff Centre feeling so much better. She would be revisiting the doctor once a week until further notice, but she could cope with that as long as no one from school found out.

Unfortunately, this was not to be. As she checked the area for anyone from her school, she spotted an all too familiar limo idling on the street corner, with an Armani-clad figure leaning against it, looking in her direction. Blair steeled herself for the confrontation, running through the possible things she could say. But when she reached Chuck Bass, her excuses died in her throat. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen him looking at anyone before. In concern and worry. He seemed unsure of what to say, so there was a silence that stretched between them.

He finally said, "Are you alright Blair?" He had never called her Blair until the night it had all happened, she had always been Waldorf. But now his voice said her name like it was a sacred treasure, like it was something very precious to him. She couldn't help but notice that she liked it. "I'm fine, Chuck." She said brightly, "I'm just finalising some things with Dr Ostroff, you know how the centre is our chosen place for charity this year." His gaze said that he saw clearly through her lie, and she sighed.

"Blair. I know." He said simply and she paled. How could he possibly know? His P.I? Damn him.

She was speechless with embarrassment and horror, but Chuck came towards her and pulled her into his arms, wrapping him arms around her, as if he could protect her from all the harm in the world. It was not a sexual kind of embrace; he simply was holding her as if he wanted to make everything better for her, holding her so delicately as if she was a porcelain doll. She slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, a stray tear slipping out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered into her ear.

She replied, confused, "Because I never thought you would care."

His voice was strained as he muttered, "You had me so worried." He pulled back from her, gripping her by the shoulders as he said to her firmly, "Blair Waldorf. There is no reason for you to do that to yourself. You are so, so beautiful. And I..." he paused, considering his words, "I like you the way you are."

Her eyes widened at his words, but she smiled, not quite sure if he had really just said that to her.

"Thank you," she said simply. He leaned down and kissed her, and through the kiss she felt all the concern, worry and care that he felt for her and she kissed him back with everything she had.

A beeping from both their phones caused them to break apart reluctantly. Blair felt a surge of horror go through her as she saw the Gossip Girl blast.

_Spotted: The most unlikely couple ever, B and C, spotted in a passionate lip-lock outside the Ostroff Centre. _

_What's gotten into you, B? I for one am hoping C. _

_But, seriously, what happened here? We thought B had taste for white knights, not STD's... _

_Who knows how long this has been going on, but if the lovebirds are going public then it must be serious... congratulations on taming the beast, B. Just make sure you keep him shackled down so he doesn't go astray. Or maybe you'd be better off using handcuffs... ;)_

_Don't worry, I'll keep you posted Manhattan_

_You Know You Love Me, XOXO Gossip Girl_

Chuck and Blair stared at each other, neither sure what to say. Blair pre-empted the departure words she knew Chuck would soon say, "Its ok, Chuck. I understand. We can't see each other. You have a reputation, and so do I. This is impossible. Besides, Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends. And Blair Waldorf doesn't do casual. So goodbye." She walked away, back the way she had come, her eyes stinging with tears. What she didn't see as she walked away was Chuck haunted gaze that followed her, long after she was out of his sight.

**A/N Ok, so, to clear a few things up. **

**I wanted to keep in character with the Serena helping Blair with her bulimia thing that happens in Blair Waldorf Must Pie. I know in some chair stories, it's Chuck that finds and comforts her etc, but I think the Blair/Serena relationship is an important part and this shows that they truly do care for each other. So I wanted to keep that basically the same, even though I changed the situation. **

**I had to have the GG blast because Chuck and Blair were going too fast and I wanted them to have the whole rocky, train wreck of a relationship that they do on the show, and not have it go all perfect for them. Chuck wouldn't suddenly just settle down and Blair wouldn't suddenly admit her feelings for a well-known playboy. **

**Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I hope the M bit wasn't too bad, I haven't written anything like that before.**

**So, as always review please.**

**XOXO Lissa**


	4. Aww poor Chair

**Chapter 3: Aww poor Chair...**

_**Spotted:**__ B and C going (literally) out of their way to avoid each other._

_B hasn't been out of the company of BFF S since my last post, while C has bas been seen going in and out of several unsavoury places. Looks like B didn't put those handcuffs on tight enough. She didn't really think she could tame the beast did she?_

_Still, if I had to bet on anyone to rein our resident bad boy in, I'd pick B._

_Don't think you have me fooled, there's more to this than meets the eye. And when I find out (and I will find out), so will the rest of New York. _

_XOXO Gossip girl_

Serena glared at the gossip girl post and Blair sighed, slumping back against the pillows. "It's awful S."

Serena stroked her best friend's hair sympathetically and sighed. "I don't want to ask this B, but when you say awful, do you mean the post or the fact that Chuck...what was it?" she paused to scan the article and quoted, "'has been seen going in and out of several unsavoury places.'?"

Blair closed her eyes. It was easier to lie to Serena when she wasn't looking at her friends trusting expression.

"The post of course. I told you, I ended it with Chuck. Not that there was really anything to end." She added as an afterthought. "I mean, he's Chuck Bass. I'm Blair waldorf. It wouldn't have worked out. It was just like I said to him, he doesn't do girlfriends, and I don't do casual sex. Simple."

Serena nodded, "there's not much I can do B, except be here for you. If it helps, I cancelled my date with Dan to be here." She laughed, knowing Blair's hatred of Dan. Predictably, the brunette perked up and shot her friend a smile. "I'm sure you're extremely grateful to me for giving you a reprieve from spending time with that boy and his," her lip curled, "cabbage patch doll."

Serena rolled her eyes and elbowed Blair who laughed for the first time since she had ended things with Chuck two days ago. She checked her phone for the millionth time and as she saw no missed calls or messages, her happiness faded. She had left Nate a dozen messages telling him she was sorry and asking him to call her back. Which he hadn't. But she couldn't really blame him. Usually when Nate had done something, or when he was mad at her for being too much of a bitch, she would talk to Chuck. But now she had lost him too.

Chuck left the establishment he had been at for the past two hours, making sure that one of the girls took a picture of him walking out and posted it to Gossip Girl. He hadn't been able to perform any of his usual acts of sexual intercourse with any girl that he had tried with. And he had tried with a lot of girls. All he could think of was her and when he looked at the girl he was really with, his expectations failed and so did his efforts. It was so frustrating: Chuck Bass didn't have these types of problems. He was Chuck Bass! As he approached his limousine, his phone beeped. He saw the gossip girl blast and scoffed to himself. Of course Blair would hole up with Serena, it was expected. They would watch Audrey Hepburn movies and eat chocolate till Serena was bored out of her brain. When they were younger and Blair was upset, she would go to Serena. But the blonde didn't have the stamina to sit through days of Audrey, so as they grew older, Blair had turned to Chuck to console her when she was sad. He had always been happy to sit with her and listen to her sobs and comment on Audrey's outfits with her. It had become their ritual, and it was one of the few things he valued.

He sighed. For the past two days he had been angry. Angry that Blair was acting as if she was the one who had been scorned and rejected. He was the one that had put himself on the line, daring to care for someone when he knew better. And of course, as soon as it became public, she ran away, too scared about her reputation to think about how great they were together, how they made each other feel, how much he cared about her. She had only thought about what people would think. She was pretending it was because he didn't do relationships and she didn't do casual sex, but he knew her to well to believe that. And it wasn't as if he had suggested they do either of those things. He just knew he cared about someone other than himself and Nate for the first time in his life.

But she hadn't thought about that, or she didn't care as much as he did. So of course he wanted to hurt her. She had hurt him, and Chuck Bass never let anyone hurt him without hurting them back. So he had gone to Victrola, as well as many, many other places and tried. and failed. But as long as Blair didn't know that, everything was going well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blair smiled nervously at Serena as the taxi approached Constance. She could already see blue and white uniforms the girls wore as they walked to and around the school. S clutched her hand, "It's gonna be fine B."

Blair nodded determinedly. The taxi pulled up and, leaving S to pay, Blair stepped from the car and walked towards the girl's room, amidst stares from all the girls. Eventually, she ran into Penelope, who stood in her path. "B. I can't _believe_ you got Chuck Bass to kiss you in public! You are truly our Queen." She lowered her head in a subservient manner. Blair felt shock radiate through her, but she ignored it and did what she did best. Stood in the limelight.

She laughed, "Well. I am Blair Waldorf. If it was going to be anyone of course it would be me, just like the GG post said... Sorry if you had your hopes up, P." She smirked and strutted off, Penelope just having made her day. The girls at school were all _envious_ of her! They didn't look down on her after all, if anything they worshipped her even more. Perfect.

She was too busy gloating in her mind to notice when someone stepped out of a shady corner and into her path. She smacked into him, tottering on her stilettos until he steadied her.

"Chuck!" she glared at the figure dressed in the St Judes colours.

"I saw you with Penelope." He smirked. "Nice job. Thanks for clearing that up for me. P's had a crush on me since I said I liked her dress at last year's Christmas party. It was getting tiresome. But now I doubt she'll even look at me."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Lovely. Now get out of my way Chuck, I have to go and meet Serena. We're reviewing possible candidates for our cotillion partners."

She made to walk past him, but his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. Not letting go, he stared into her eyes, his own smouldering, and said in a low, husky voice, "go with me."

"What?" she thought she must have heard wrong. She had told him a few days ago they couldn't be together. And now this?

"Blair, go with me to cotillion." He said in the same low voice, his eyes boring into hers. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his hand around her.

She wanted to give in, she wanted to say yes and spend an evening wrapped safely in Chuck's arms, to dance with him, have him hold her closely. But this was Chuck. And he was probably only asking her so they could have sex at the end of the night.

So she pushed him away and hissed, "No. Why don't you take one of your whores?"

His eyes narrowed and he said furiously, "You're the one that pushed me away. Said we couldn't be together. I never asked you for casual sex, Blair. You were too damn worried about your precious reputation, and too scared to actually feel something real for once in your life. So you ran away. Well don't expect me to be there when you realise your mistake."

He walked away from her, towards the front of the school, leaving her standing there in shock. Chuck Bass had shown his feelings to her. He wasn't heartless. And clearly, he was hurt by what she had done the other day. Maybe it was a mistake?

Even if it was, it was too late now. He had said he wouldn't be there when she realised it was a mistake and he was right. So she would just have to live with it.

Wiping a stray tear that had made its way down to her cheek, she walked off determinedly in search of Serena.

A/N So Chuck cares, isn't it wonderful! Review please!

XOXO, Lissa


	5. Chuck's Plan

**Chapter 5: Chuck's plan**

Chuck opened the door, yawning. There had been a very persistent knocking on his door for the past five minutes, and it was getting annoying. He saw Serena standing there, her blonde hair in a slight mess, and looking tired. She pushed past him into the suite and glared at him once inside.

"What now?" he asked her, Serena had shot him death glares since Blair and he had been outed.

"Blair has thrown herself into preparations for cotillion. And she's making lists of guys we should go with, when I've already told her I'm going with Dan. What's wrong with her? She's not usually this hyperactive."

"Why are you asking me?" Chuck questioned, his voice impassive. Serena just rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe he was bothering to make that argument. He huffed, "fine. I asked Blair to Cotillion."

Serena's eyes almost popped out of her head, "What! Why would you ask her to Cotillion! She ditched you remember! You are not nearly good enough for her Chuck Bass! Stay away from her! I don't want you hurting her like you will. And I don't even know why she liked you in the first place, your worthless." she screeched at Chuck.

"Get out, Serena. Just get out." Chuck felt a rise of emotions in him. Serena left, slamming the door behind her.

Chuck poured himself a drink but all he could hear were Serena's words 'you're worthless' 'you'll never be good enough for her.' It hurt. Being told he was worth nothing and no one could ever care about him was something he was used to from Bart, although indirectly. But to hear it from Serena who never said nasty things to anyone... It didn't matter.

But it did. Because Blair probably thought that too. He was alone.

In a sudden fit of anger, Chuck threw his glass against the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces, scotch dribbling everywhere. Chuck could help but think, however corny it was, that the glass wasn't half as broken as his heart.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Omg B. Why didn't you tell me Chuck asked you to Cotillion?" The blonde flopped down on her friend's bed as the other girl sat reading a magazine about prom dresses. Blair looked up, her expression both surprised and guarded. "What?" she answered, her voice cautious.

"Chuck told me." Serena explained. "But don't worry. He won't bother you again. I dealt with him."

Blair's attention sparked. "What?" she questioned Serena, feeling slightly worried about what her friend had said to Chuck. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, just the truth." Serena shrugged her attention elsewhere. "That he's worthless and not good enough for you..." she trailed off, focussing on something across the street.

"You what!" Blair stood up and glared at Serena who looked slightly taken aback.

"How could you say anything like that to Chuck? He hasn't done anything wrong!" Blair voice had risen dramatically and Serena glanced around making sure no one was watching, before replying in a confused tone, "Blair... you've been crying about him for like days... Of course he's done something wrong."

Blair glared at her, "I don't care S! That's for me to be mad at him about. Not for you to go and tell him he's worthless and god knows whatever else you said to him!" she was practically yelling at Serena who didn't look very repentant.

"Whatever Blair. I was just being a good friend."

"Ugh!" Blair stormed away from Serena, hurrying out the front of her house and catching the first available cab.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chuck didn't move to open the door this time, even though the knocking was loud and insistent. If Serena was back to yell at him he wasn't going to make it any easier for her by going to the door. Plus, the broken scotch glass still lay on the floor in shards, with the dark stain of liquid on the wall. He didn't particularly want her to see that, she might tell Blair.

Finally, the door opened of its own accord. Chuck glanced up expecting to see a mane of blonde hair, but when it was instead a mass of brown curls, he sat up so fast his head spun.

She was staring at the scotch glass. He cursed inwardly. He should have cleaned it up. But it's not like he was expecting guests. Nate never came over anymore because of what had happened with Blair. Blair herself hated him for some reason and Bart was away. He was alone.

"Chuck." Her voice sounded and he realised he wasn't alone.

"What happened?" she was still looking at the scotch stain, and he felt a surge of embarrassment, which he hid behind a glare.

"What does it matter to you, Waldorf? You left. I expect you to stay gone, so if you don't mind... The doors still open. Make sure you shut it on your way out."

She responded with a glare of her own, "And to think I came over here to see if you were okay after I yelled at S for saying nasty things to you!" she exclaimed angrily, and turned towards the door.

"Well it's not like Serena didn't say the exact same thing you implied when you told me that we couldn't be together. So don't act like you've done a good thing, pretending to care." He lay on his bed, eyes watching the fan above him, completely ignoring her presence.

"Well excuse me, Chuck Bass, If I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak. What makes me any different from all the stupid models and ballet dancers and hookers you've had sex with! Nothing! So if you think that you won't hurt me, that you'll be completely reliable and honest and true, then prove it. Otherwise, stay out of my life."

She did leave this time, not even slamming the door, just shutting it quietly behind her with a kind of finality.

He wanted to yell something nasty after her until he realised that she was giving him a chance. She had said to prove it, if he could be man enough for her. Which meant she was basically asking him to fight for her, something he couldn't believe. Which meant she did want to be with him, she was just not telling him straight out.

If she wanted him to prove he was good enough for her, he would. Starting by taking her to Cotillion... If only he could get her to go with him!

He pressed speed dial 1, and waited for her to pick up.

She did, her voice irritated.

"Chuck, have you only just thought of a comeback? Your wits are drying up I see. Must be too much alcohol."

"Blair. You want me to fight for you. To show you I can be the man you deserve? Well if that's what you want, that's what you'll get. You will be mine Blair. So you can let me prove myself by taking you to Cotillion."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blair couldn't believe it. She had challenged Chuck not expecting him to agree. But here he was, declaring his intentions to probe himself to her, to fight for her. Something Nate had never done. It made her heart skip a beat. She drew a sharp breath at his words, and then managed to compose herself before replying, "I already have a date for cotillion, Chuck. You'll have to prove yourself some other way..."

There was a pause and Chuck said in a voice that sounded like he was restraining from yelling, "Fine. Later, Blair." He hung up on her. She felt slightly bad, refusing him, when her date wasn't particularly satisfactory, and if Nate had asked her to ditch him, she would have. But she couldn't trust Chuck In public yet, and she didn't want to risk her reputation.

She continued to explore the bridal section of Bergdorf Goodman, where she had been since leaving Chucks. She loved the bridal section, especially when she saw women trying on dresses, their faces glowing with happiness. Blair sometimes pretended she was getting married, but had never dared to try on a dress unless someone saw and sent it to Gossip Girl.

She had been there for half an hour when her date for cotillion's name lit up on her screen and her lip curled slightly. Patrick Von Strauss. His father was the owner of a very big oil company in the Middle East, and his mother a model for Eleanor. When Blair had asked Dorota to find her a date, this was the best the maid could come up with. New Money. And everyone knew Waldorfs didn't do new money. But, he would have to do...

"Patrick. How are you?" she put on a chirpy voice with an expression to match.

His voice however sounded nervous and slightly odd, "Hey Blair... err... I'm so sorry but I will be unable to attend Cotillion with you. Something in the family came up and I really can't say no. I'm so sorry..."

Blair almost fainted with horror. To have one's date pull out the _day before cotillion_ was the worst thing that could happen to anyone! She didn't bother replying to Patrick, hanging up on him rudely, before sinking into the nearest chair in despair. What was she going to do? All the good men would have been taken by now and she couldn't go alone. She was Blair Waldorf. She pulled off things nobody else would dream of... like getting Chuck Bass to attend cotillion. She smirked to herself. She would call Chuck and apologise, accept his offer, and then make it look like she, Blair, had managed to get the infamous Chuck Bass to attend a ball with her, something he never did. Chuck always went stag. Perfect.

Of course, there was still the minor worry about her reputation if Chuck did something. He better not, or she would crush him.

She pressed speed dial number 1, praying he wasn't sleeping with some model. His voice answered lazily, "Yes, Blair...?" It had the gorgeous huskiness to it that Blair had forever loved, that was perfect for whispering into her ear late at night. She ignored the impact it had on her and forced herself to sound normal, just as she had when he had told her he would fight for her.

"Bass. I wanted to reconsider your offer. If that's how you want t prove it to me, then okay."

She could practically hear his smirk on the other end of the phone as he replied, "Oh I see, Waldorf. Well, what if I've found someone else to go with... what if I don't want to go with you anymore..."

Of course. He had been joking when he said she he wanted to fight for her. What had she expected him to do? Send her flowers begging her to go to cotillion with her? Of course not. He was Chuck Bass.

"Okay" she said simply, feeling too defeated to even bother to pretend. "I guess I'll talk to you later..." She clicked off.

No longer in the mood to shop or look at wedding gowns, she hopped in a cab and headed straight to her apartment, ready to curl up with Cosmo and some of her favourite chocolates and try and forget the horrible incidents of today. But she knew she'd end up on Gossip Girl, searching for guys who wanted last minute dates.

However, when she pulled up at her building, she was shocked to see that Basshole standing out the front, wearing an orange suit and holding peonies. Her heart jumped as she paid the cab driver and hurried out of the cab, trying not to look like she cared.

"Bass. What are you...?"

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously Blair. As if I would go with someone else after I told you I would fight for you. I just don't like feeling like second best." He muttered.

He pressed the button for the elevator and they stepped inside. As if suddenly remembering the flowers, he offered them to her with a smirk. "Peonies, your favourite."

She smiled and accepted them from him, inhaling the lovely fragrance.

"Thank you Chuck." She smiled softly at him and he smiled back. A real smile, not just a smirk. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, finding his smell more pleasing than that of the bouquet she held.

Chuck smirked to himself as she lowered her head to sniff the peonies she held. His plan was working perfectly.

A/N So I thought this chapter was bad, I'm not too happy with it. But I hope you guys didn't hate it too much. Next chapter is cotillion!

XOXO Lissa


	6. You Two Deserve Each Other

**Chapter 6: You two deserve each other**

Silver. Her dress was silver. It was long and with a big bow on the shoulder. She wore her hair I a bun and she looked simply gorgeous. Serena also looked gorgeous, in a golden dress; she was being escorted by Carter Baizen, although everyone knew that was only because she'd had a fight with cabbage patch. She was slightly nervous about that night, only because she didn't know if Chuck would do everything he was supposed to. She couldn't see any reason for him not to, especially since he promised he would prove himself to her. But he was Chuck Bass after all, and it was best to be cautious.

She had spent ages shopping for her gown, and had tried it on so many times to make sure it perfectly fit her, that Serena had even gotten bored of shopping and left. But tonight had to be perfect, because she was Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf only did perfect. She remembered when she was little and would dream of this night. Of course, back then it was Nate that would escort her, with his charming smile and white knight attitude, and not Chuck, who was definitely not to be trusted, and who couldn't be a white knight to save himself. She was surprised when she felt no disappointment that Nate wasn't her partner, she was truly over him. She was even more surprised when she realised she was happy to be going with Chuck. She was starting to regret her decision to stop whatever was happening with them, because she was starting to have real feelings for Chuck.

She just hoped he'd show up.

When they lined up beforehand, she looked everywhere for him, dreading that he wouldn't be there.

But when the woman called her name, and she descended the stairs, Chuck was there waiting for her, dressed impeccably in a Versace tuxedo and looking dashing, with a smirk on his face.

After it was over, it was time to dance. Chuck had always been an excellent dancer, and today was no exception.

His arms encircled her and held her close as they spun around the room, a midst of black and silver. Blair noticed many girls were staring at them in envy, and she saw a few camera phones, probably taking pictures, which would undoubtedly be on Gossip Girl within the hour.

Chuck smirked at her when she looked up at him, and she smiled back. It was almost a shame that she had been using him to make herself look better.

She had closed her eyes for a few moments when there came a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, as did Chuck, to see Patrick standing there. Chuck stopped twirling her around and shot him an extremely angry look.

"Patrick. I thought you had a family function." Blair said coolly.

He looked slightly agitated, "Blair I'm sorry. I got a phone call saying that if I didn't make an excuse to not come tonight then something would happen to my father... the person said they had information that could be potentially dangerous to his reputation. So..." He shrugged, looking downtrodden and Blair felt a slight surge of sympathy for him. Her sympathy for Patrick was overwhelmed by her anger at Chuck though, and she turned to him and in a tight voice asked, "Chuck. Is there something you'd like to say?"

Chuck, for his part, didn't look the slightest bit guilty. "You asked me to prove myself, and this was where I wanted to do it. Bu you wouldn't have me, so I had to arrange for you to." He smirked at her, and she glared back. "Chuck! I asked you to prove you could be a decent person! Tricking me into letting you take me to cotillion by blackmailing my date is not being a decent person!"

Chuck scowled back at her, "it's not like you don't appreciate this when it suits you. Since when did you are that I lie or blackmail? I'm not Nate, Blair. You have to realise that. Now, since I've ruined your evening, I'll just go." He let go of her and walked away quickly, with no one the wiser.

She resumed dancing, this time with Patrick, unt6il she felt her phone go off.

_What's this? Queen B and C, in a fight? _

_I bet they thought nobody noticed, but thank you to JennyHumphrey11, who sent me this streaming video. _

_Not to take sides in this royal war, But C's right B, He's no white knight... But we thought you liked a devil ;)_

_Here's hoping the happy couple make up... not._

_You know you love me XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair stared at the post, and realised that every other person in the room would have gotten it too. Glancing up, she saw several people stare at her. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks and she turned and quickly walked from the room, sobbing. Her Cotillion had been ruined. She could have known better than to trust Chuck Bass. Not watching where she was going, Blair ran into someone. She glanced up and was shocked to see the blonde haired Nate Archibald, looking at her solemnly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her.

She blinked at him, then realised she probably looked hideous and tried to wipe the rear marks off her face. Nate simply held up his phone and said, "I got the blast... are you okay?"

It was such a kind thing to say. After everything she had put Nate through, he was asking if she were okay. The familiar kindness of Nate compared with the anger she felt towards Chuck made her step forward and press her face into Nates jacket and whisper, "I'm sorry."

It was an extremely un-Blair thing to do, something she wouldn't have done with Nate when they were dating, but strangely, he didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stroked her hair.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Blair kissed Nate feverishly, winding her hands through his hair, and pulled him closer. His hands tugged at her clothes and she unbuttoned his shirt.

She had dreamed of this moment since she was 15, but had never really wanted it till now. When her and Nate could finally properly be together. But it didn't feel... right.

She pulled back suddenly, wearing only her slip, and pushed him away.

"Blair? What's wrong? I thought you wanted this..."

"I'm sorry Nate. But I don't love you anymore, and this doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm betraying Chuck."

"Betraying Chuck? Chuck? I'm the one you were with for 10 or whatever years and you felt no betrayal at sleeping with Chuck. And now, you don't even love Chuck. He just ruined your evening. And now, you can't even do this with me?" He asked her incredulously.

When she was silent, he shook his head, "You two deserve each other."

Blair realised that she and Chuck did deserve each other. She was beginning to fall for him, because he was the opposite of Nate. Because he was just like her. He was a liar, a cheater, and a completely nasty person. He was intensely loyal to the people he did care about, and if you hurt those people you would be crushed.

She had been pushing him away, too afraid to actually feel something, to be with someone who was so unpredictable and unsafe.

She had been mad at him for ruining her Cotillion, but wouldn't she have done the same thing to him if their positions were swapped?

She stumbled out of the bed, still wearing her slip, and faced Nate. "Thank you Nate, you made me see."

She rushed from the room, and leaving the building, got in the first cab she saw and ordered it to the palace.

She reached the building and hurried to the elevator, impatiently waiting for it to arrive. Going up, she was sharing the elevator with an old gentleman and lady who were looking at her in stiff disapproval.

The doors opened and she rushed out, heading towards suite 1812, the place she knew so well it may as well have been her own home.

To her surprise, the door was open. She stepped cautiously inside and her heart lurched as she realised the room was empty of anything that belonged to Chuck.

"Hello? Chuck?" she called, hoping he was in the bathroom or something, but the only person that was there was a janitor, cleaning the bathroom floor.

"Do you know what happened to Mr Bass?" She inquired impatiently, and the old woman looked at her, "Mr Bass is gone." She shrugged.

Review please!

XOXO Lissa


	7. I Love You

**Chapter 7: I Love You**

**So I'm kinda bored of this story, so I'm thinking it'll have one or two more chapters after this, and make it a mini-fic. Just cos' I'm so excited to write my new stories at the moment. You guys should check them out! **

"Gone?" her voice had risen half an octave. "What do you mean _gone!"_

The old woman shrugged again, "Mr Bass check out this evening Miss. He gone."

Blair's heart dropped. Chuck couldn't be gone. Just when she was finally ready to admit her feelings for him. This could not be happening.

She rushed down to reception, bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet while waiting for the elevator, and asked the man on the front desk, "Where has Mr Bass gone? Do you know? I'll pay you ask much as you want!" she sounded desperate, wild, but she couldn't stop herself.

The man at the front desk was smart enough to not comment on this, and he said in his most apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, Miss Waldorf. He didn't leave a forwarding address or anything."

Blair willed herself not to break down in tears. She would go to Bart Bass. A desperate measure, she was apprehensive of the tall, gloomy man. But desperate time called for desperate measures, as they said. She took a cab to where she knew Bart would be at work, restraining herself from screaming at the slow cab driver who took the longest roads with the most traffic. She finally arrived at the building and, holding her head high, stepped forwards to meet Bart's secretary. "Tell Mr Bass Blair Waldorf wants to see him," she said. The woman looked up from her typing, seemed like she was going to make a comment, but changed her mind. She got up from the desk and knocked on an adjoining door, stepping inside. Blair could hear her voice dimly as she said, "Mr Bass. A Blair Waldorf is here to see you. Seems like it's urgent."

Blair strained to hear Barts voice in reply but she only heard a murmur. The woman came out and said, "Mr Bass will see you," and her heart dropped with relief. Bart would know where Chuck was, Bart knew everything.

She stepped cautiously into the simple office, where Bart sat behind the desk, his steel grey eyes glinting. His expression was not particularly inviting, and Blair hadn't been Blair, she knew she would have been afraid of the proud, cold man before her.

As it was, she stepped forward. "Mr Bass." She greeted and he inclined his head.

"Miss Waldorf. Have a seat."

She sat, and he spoke again, "I have not had the pleasure of speaking with you in quite a while. But I know why you are here. You want to know where Charles is."

Having nothing to say to this, Blair simply nodded.

"Well," Bart continued, "I do not wish to tell you Miss Waldorf. I am sorry, but you've caused Charles too much pain."

"What?"

"I may not be a very good, or observant, father, but I know that over the many years you have known Charles, the two have you have grown very close. So close, in fact, that I would wager you are the only woman Charles could ever respect, or," he paused and looked hard at Blair, "love." He looked at Blair, who was quite speechless for once in her life. "Charles sees you as an equal, and do not think I have not noticed his behaviour of late. He has been restless, and has not had any girls in his suite. There is only one possible conclusion. My son has at last found his heart and fallen in love."

Bair stared at Bart. Not only was this the longest non business related speech she had heard him ever make; he was showing that he did know his son. But mostly, she couldn't stop thinking about how Bart had said that Chuck... loved her. Chuck Bass was incapable of love. It just wasn't in his emotional dictionary.

Bart wasn't finished though, "but he came home tonight, drunk as always, and the look on his face was different from anything I have seen before. He came to me, and said 'father, I'm done. I need to leave'. So I sent him to school somewhere else. And as I said, I'm sorry but I can't tell you where. Now, if you'll excuse me, my next appointment should be here any second."

XXXXXX

Blair stared at the floor. She was in her penthouse, on her bed, watching BAT, and it was having no effect. She felt lifeless, and lost. Bart's speech had shocked her, and she knew he was right. She had hurt Chuck. The entire situation was her fault. She had pushed Chuck away when he had, she guessed, wanted to be together. All for her reputation.

A tear slipped down her nose and landed on her bed. She sniffed and sighed, letting the rest of the tears fall. So this was what it felt like to be heartbroken. Nate had ever made her feel as alive, as happy, as dangerous as Chuck did, but he had never made her feel this bad either. Not even when she had found out about him sleeping with Serena.

She admitted to herself, that this must be because she was in love with Chuck Bass, and the thought made her strangely happy.

The door opened and Serena stepped in. "B!" the blonde cried when she saw her friends position, hunched over the bed, with a blotchy face and a box of tissues. "What's wrong!"

Blair sobbed and managed to whisper sadly, "I'm in love with Chuck Bass."

Serena paused for a second, and to her credit, she did not question this. Instead, she asked, "and why are you crying about that?"

Blair explained to her what had happened, and Serena looked horrified. "What about a P.I?" she asked, and Blair raised her head.

"S! That's it! You're actually a genius!" Blair jumped up, and without even bothering to wash her face, hurried from the room, Serena rushing behind her.

XXXXXX

"Blair?"

Miss Desmond's voice shook Blair from her stupor. "What?" she asked in confusion.

" I asked if you knew the answer, Blair." The teacher's voice was patient.

"Oh, um. Henry VII?" She knew the answer, but her mind had wandered, as it always did now.

It had been a month since Chuck had gone. Mike, who was now on Blair's payroll, was still looking for Chuck, but had not found him as of yet.

Blair felt his absence like a permanent wound. She was never in a good mood, and often found her mind wandering. She was still Queen, maintaining her flawless facade, but even Gossip Girl had commented on the lack of vigour in her life these days.

As Miss Desmond turned away, Blair's cell rang. Ignoring the frown she received, Blair checked the caller i.d and saw that it was Mike. He never called her at school, so she jumped up and headed out the door, leaving the class behind, shocked.

"What?" she snapped open her phone, without a greeting.

"I've found him." Mike didn't bother with a greeting either, "He's in Rome, at a small high school in the east district. I can give you an address and phone number."

Blair's heart suddenly felt whole again, she had hope that she could finally tell Chuck the words she had needed to tell him for a month.

_2 days later..._

Blair nervously checked her watch as she sat in the taxi heading towards Chuck's new school. She had flown in last night, and had had to wait till that morning to find Chuck. She hadn't slept or eaten, and she felt sure she was a mess, even though she knew she looked better than anyone else on the street.

Chuck's school was rich and private, and small in number. Blair's stomach was completely full of butterflies, and she felt sick as she approached the gates.

There was a lawn instead of a courtyard, and students mingled on it, sitting under shady trees and jabbering away in their rich language.

They all stared at Blair as she passed, a pale skinned girl among many olive tones.

She approached one girl, who was sitting alone reading 'Emma' and asked simply, "Chuck Bass?"

The girl blushed, and then stared at Blair appraisingly, before pointing towards the buildings.

She walked towards the buildings, and saw a group of people standing there. There were two girls, both with black hair and large green eyes, and three boys. Two of them had their backs to her; the other had black hair and a large nose. Not Chuck.

Then, one of them turned, and she saw the deep almond eyes that penetrated her soul, filled with wit and cunning, that could make her laugh, cry, and had more passion than anyone else she knew.

Involuntarily, she cried out, "Chuck!"

He turned fully, and their eyes met. They were filled with shock, and a brief flash of what she identified to be love, before that vanished behind a hard mask of coolness.

She rushed towards him, "Chuck!" she said again.

"Waldorf," he said, a cynical smile creeping on to his face. "Am I not far enough away from you and Nate? Would you rather me go to Dubai, or England?"

The other members of the group stared at her. One of the girls stood next to Chuck almost possessively. Blair stared at her, and she glared back.

Chuck saw the look, "That's Francesca... she and I are... well, _friends_." He smirked at the girl and she smiled back.

Blair glared at the girl, "I don't care if you have perfect olive skin, or flawless Italian beauty. I'm Blair Waldorf, Chuck is _mine_, and don't you think otherwise. So take your perfect accent and your Giorgio Armani fashion, and back off my man!" She shouted at the girl, who understood nothing of what she said, but recognized the tone. She glared and stalked off, followed by the rest of the group.

Chuck stared at Blair, all emotion gone from his face. "Blair. What?"

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She kissed him passionately, putting all the love and sadness she felt into the kiss, and he reacted almost instantly, kissing her back. She felt her heart repaired, and she felt happy again.

Breaking apart from Chuck, she said, "Chuck Bass. I love you."

The expression on his face was priceless, she thought. At any other time she would have laughed at Chuck Bass being lost for words, completely devoid of all wit. But she knew how he felt when a second later he looked at her, and replied, "I love you too, Blair Waldorf."

**A/N Sorry if its too sappy, or anything like that. **

**Reviews are love! **


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_Spotted :Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass kissing in Italy._

_I heard our resident bad-boy finally said the three little words, and to our very own spoiled princess._

_I always knew Nate was too good for you, B. But C seems the perfect fit._

_At least things are bound to be interesting around here._

_Good luck to the happy couple. You'll need it._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

The blast went off around the courtyard of Constance Billard and St Judes, and everyone stared. There, plainly shown, was their Queen, Blair Waldorf, kissing Chuck Bass.

Some of them couldn't believe their eyes, other smiled, pleased for them.

Nate Archibald scowled at the post, but Serena Van Der Woodsen clapped her hands like a little girl, and couldn't keep the smile off her face.

But who had sent the picture to Gossip Girl? There were no followers in Italy, were there?

But Serena smiled, knowing that Blair had always loved to start the gossip about herself, herself.

Miles away, in Italy, Blair and Chuck stood together at the airport; hand in hand, neither of them speaking.

Chuck couldn't believe he was holding hands with Blair, and not feeling embarrassed.

Blair was smirking to herself at the look Francesca had given them as they had the three words to each other.

"Waldorf, please don't tell me your thinking about what I think your thinking about," Chuck said, raising his eyebrows.

Blair smiled in triumph, "Just because you love me, doesn't mean I can't be happy that that little slut got put in her place," she retorted, and Chuck rolled his eyes.

"She's not a slut; she's a good catholic girl. But I prefer my women cool on the outside, with a fire below," he whispered in her ear, and for once, she loved the butterflies that arose in her stomach.

"I love you," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you," he said back, kissing her, and murmuring into her lips.

"Mr Bass, your private jet is ready to depart," an airport official spoke to them, and Chuck led Blair by the hand through the gateway and into their private jet.

"I bet we're gonna have a lot of fun on this flight," he smirked at his girlfriend, and she smirked back.

**And... finish.**

**What did you think?**

**I'm sad to see the end. Thank you for all your support!**

**XOXO**

**Lissa. **


End file.
